Episode 06
This is of the Beastars anime. Synopsis Official - Plot Anime/Manga Differences * In the anime, the news program is changed and expanded on from the manga. The news, named the "Beast Broadcasting Network" report is shown having a female feline reporter. A weeping male goat (presumably a witness) is seen in the footage being consoled by the police. The victim, a Thomson's Gazelle, is renamed Linda from Riina in the manga. * In the manga, there are three cervine students watching the news with Legosi and his friends. In the anime, there are only two. * In the anime, Durham is standing behind the table Legosi and Jack are in. In the manga, he sat at another seat at the table. * In the anime, it is Legosi who expresses shock when the herbivore students leave the table over the news report on canine behavior. In the manga, it is Jack who is in shock. * In the manga, Legosi internally monologues about how carnivores should be used to herbivores being tense around them. In the anime, Durham expresses the thought to Legosi and Jack first when Jack is depressed over the herbivore students being nervous of them only for Legosi to think of it the following scene. * The entire sequence from the manga of Legosi, Jack, and Durham walking through the halls conversing in addition to Legosi expressing concern over what Haru would think of the news report is cut in the anime. * The students who bully Juno are taller in the anime than they are in the manga. * In the manga, Legosi muses that the ones bullying Juno don't seem to be friendly. In the anime, Legosi notes of how they are not joking around with their accusations. * In the manga, Legosi states he is Juno's brother. In the anime, he states she is his sister. * In the anime, Juno's bullies are seen leaving with one sneering at her and Legosi. This is not seen in the manga. * In the manga, Legosi is unnerved by the sight of Juno crying. In the anime, Legosi is transfixed and in awe of Juno's tearful confession. * In the anime, Legosi appears pained as he tells Juno about his own experience with bullying. He even smiles at Juno in praise. * In the anime, Legosi shows genuine awe and interest in Juno when she reveals she is a new member of the drama club. * In the manga, Legosi internally muses on how odd it feels to talk with an underclass one as an equal. In the anime, Legosi internally desires to come off as more approachable for Juno. * In the manga, Louis starts the meeting with the drama club. In the anime, it is Sanou who speaks to everyone about their plans. * In the manga, the members of the club are sitting in a circle on the floor. In the anime, the club members are sitting against a wall with mirrors. * In the manga, Ellen sits with Kibi and an unnamed avian student. In the anime, Ellen sits only with Sally. * In the anime, Louis speaks after Sanou finishes the instructions for how to handle setting up the Meteor Festival. * The Ghetto from the manga is renamed to the Black/Dark Market in the anime. * Bill's exchange about the happenings in the Dark Market with Ellen in the manga is cut in the anime along with Legosi and Aoba's reaction to it. * In the manga, Legosi and Aoba have their talk about going to the Ghetto/Market in the school hallway. In the anime, Legosi and Aoba have their discussion in the lounge room where the news report was given. Additionally, in the anime, Legosi states that he never found the outside world fun when Aoba questions if he has ever been outside the school before. * Legosi's inner monologue of how bright the city looks outside from the manga is not in the anime. * Entire sequences from the manga of Legosi getting ready for the following day, Juno's prepping for her drama club work where she interacts with both Dom and Kibi who both express shock over Legosi earning her affection, and Legosi struggling to keep up with his friends when they head to the city are all absent from the anime. The scene begins in the anime with Legosi and his friends (Bill, Aoba, and Tao) arriving in the city. * In the manga, it is Legosi who tells Aoba that he needs permit to be able to fly in the city which he can get when he graduates. In the anime, it is Tao who brings up this point. * The numerous shots of Legosi looking at the people of the city are different in the anime as he muses on the peacefulness. * In the manga, the dinner/cafe Legosi and his friends go to is filled with others. In the anime, only a goat and bunny couple are the only customers present. * In the anime, Legosi presents the instructs on the Meteor festival before Bill talks of his sex life. Legosi even stares at the goat and bunny couple when Bill rambles on. * In the manga, Legosi is angry when Bill deduces his virginity. In the anime, Legosi is annoyed at Bill's deduction. * In the manga, it is Bill who mentions Zoozle Maps to Aoba saying it cannot be trusted. In the anime, it is Aoba who tells his friends he follows the Zoozle app. Additional, Bill suggests Aoba use his tracking skills as an avian which Aoba declines in the anime. * Legosi and his friends do not ask for directions from passerby's in the anime. * In the anime, Legosi sees the old goat's hands covered in the red scent and the goat is sitting on a rug. * In the anime, the doorway to the Dark Market is blocked by a truck which moves out of the way as the goat offers his fingers to Legosi. The shot of the area is more in full in the anime. * Bill is more forceful when moving Legosi aside to talk to the goat in the anime. * In the manga, Legosi would slap Bill on the front of his face. In the anime, Legosi slaps the side of Bill's face. * Legosi and Bill challenging each other to a rematch where their friends try to prevent it is absent from the anime. * In the anime, Legosi is so angry that his fur stands on end. In the manga, Legosi appears more desperate to get himself and his friends out of the Ghetto. * In the manga, Legosi only gets angry after Bill tells him to accept the reality of the Ghetto where he argues further with Bill to the point of Legosi trying to leave with Bill threatening him with a rematch before trying to do business with the goat once more. In the anime, Legosi flees before an argument can happen with Aoba watching him go in concern. * In the manga, as Legosi runs through the Black Market he gazes at all the stands selling meat and is even briefly stopped by one. In the anime, Legosi envisions the meats as their scents flood his senses. * In the manga, Legosi appears panicked to find himself muzzled. In the anime, Legosi only appears annoyed to find himself restrained at Gouhin's clinic and his internal musing on the situation is shorter. * In the manga, Gouhin asks how Legosi is feeling when he wakes up. In the anime, Gouhin greets him "Good morning" first. * Much of Legosi and Gouhin's beginning thoughts and words are absent and Gouhin just goes right to gauging Legosi's heartbeat. * In the manga, Gouhin's punch to Legosi's face draws blood. It does not in the anime. * Gouhin is more level-headed in the anime then he is in the manga. He does not shout as much as his manga counterpart and seems generally pained when he speaks of his dealings. * In the anime, Gouhin states that carnivores who are passed out or panicking in the Black Market are most likely believed to have caused harm of some level to herbivores. He does not says this in the manga. * In the manga, it is Gouhin who deduces that Legosi almost killed and ate a herbivore only to stop at the last moment. In the anime, it is Legosi who admits to his near killing of Haru where he came to his senses before anything could happen. * In the manga, the assortment of pictures to Gouhin's patients are in a separate room down a hall from his main room. In the anime, the assortment of photos is behind a curtain in the main room and the collection is not as big. * In the manga, the picture of Legosi which Gouhin puts with the assortment of patient photos has him looking confused and nervous. In the anime, the picture of Legosi which Gouhin chooses for his archive is one of Legosi looking resistant and defiant. * In the manga, Legosi is unnerved and nervous at what he learns up to when he asks what Gouhin sees himself as. In the anime, Legosi just stares at all Gouhin shows him with intensity before asking what what place he stands as in the alley area. * Gouhin's answer to Legosi's inquiry is slightly rearranged around in the anime. * After setting Legosi free, Gouhin offers him a cigarette in the manga. This is absent in the anime. * Gouhin's explanation to Legosi in the manga of why he showed him the photo archive along with Legosi's inner rant on Gouhin's treatment is all absent from the anime. * In the manga, Gouhin states he became a doctor for the Ghetto "a few decades ago". In the anime, Gouhin states he became a doctor for the Black Market ten years prior. Additionally, Gouhin's claim of being helped by a "small handful of carnivores" is absent from the anime; instead Gouhin states he eats nothing but bamboo and trains his body when not doing his work. * The shot of the outside of Gouhin's clinic from the manga does not appear in the anime. * In the anime, Legosi briefly gags at the taste of Gouhin's tea. * In the anime, Gouhin calls his approach to Legosi and other patients the "carrot and stick-based counseling". * In the anime, Gouhin (in a sad tone) goes as far to say Legosi's presumed attachment to Haru is the worst and most dangerous kind of disguised predatory feelings. * In the manga, Gouhin is annoyed by the fact Legosi is young and cannot understand the dangers. In the anime, Gouhin seems amused by Legosi's lack of understanding and states that ones his age are always "up to no good". * In the manga, Gohin is put off more by Legosi's admittance to never having experienced love before and muses himself at how "too reserved" Legosi is (even thinking on how he was more "wild" then Legosi was at his age, seemingly implying he was a ladies' man when he was in his teen years). * In the manga, the porn magazine Gouhin gives to Legosi is in English. In the anime, the porn magazine Gouhin recommends to Legosi is in Japanese. * In the manga, Legosi merely walks out of the alley as he internally rants over throwing the porn magazine away and wanting to forget all he experienced in the Black Market. In the anime, Legosi only briefly thinks of the magazine and then runs to make his way out of the Ghetto while desperately wanting to forget all he experienced there. * In the manga, Legosi meets up with Aoba at the Ghetto's entrance. In the anime, Legosi meets up with Aoba at the entrance to the subway. In the manga, Aoba states he was waiting for Legosi there; Aoba does not say he waited in the anime. * In the manga, Aoba looks traumatized when he first speaks to Legosi. In the anime, Aoba looks regretful and ashamed as he speaks to Legosi. In the manga, Legosi deduces that Aoba was as desperate as he was. * In the manga, tears can only be seen on one of Legosi's eyes in reaction to Aoba's struggles with his instincts. In the anime, tears can be see on both of Legosi's eyes at Aoba's troubles. * In the manga, Aoba stresses he has no napkins to give Legosi to stop his tears. In the anime, Aoba laments he has no handkerchiefs to offer Legosi to calm himself with. * In the manga, the closing shot is of the city in silhouette. In the anime, the closing shot is of the city lit up at night. Category:Episodes